rctfandomcom-20200223-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon:Ride Exchange
Category:File Exchange Instructions * If this is your first ride upload, create a new subpage for your user name by editing this page, inserting /Your Username/ (including the brackets and slashes) alphabetically under the Ride Exchange section below, and then saving it. * Open up the newly created link (which will appear red) and use that page to upload all of your custom rides. * Click the Add Picture button at the top of the window. * Click Upload at the top and browse to the directory where the ride is located. A guide to finding them can be found here. * After the file is uploaded, click the Insert File button. * Add a short caption underneath the link to the file if you wish. * To download files, click on the link, then click on the file name, which is located above the licensing and date information. Rules and Guidelines * Ensure that your track design files are clean from any viruses, etc. before you upload them. * The wiki supports uploading of track design files from RCT1 (.td4), RCT2 (.td6) and RCT3 (.trk). * Only upload original works that you yourself have created. Do not upload the work of others without their direct permission. * There is no need to upload any of the tracks from the game because everyone already has them. * While there is no set standard regarding how you should design your subpage (you can, for instance, pretend to "own" a "company" and design your subpage in the style of a "company portfolio"), the focus on your page should be on the custom rides you have made—at the very least, you are strongly advised to clearly state vital information, such as the game the track design is made for (including any expansion pack or the minimum version number of the game required to import the track design correctly) and the design's ride type (e.g. Steel Mini Roller Coaster, Splash Boats, H2Oslide Bowl, etc.). Visitors to your subpage should also be able to download your track design files without too much trouble. Important Note If a track design does not show up in-game, it may be a ride type and/or uses a track section or ride vehicle that has not yet been researched or will not be available for your current park. You may be able to rectify this by prioritising the ride category (e.g. roller coasters, water rides, etc.) and/or ride improvements over other research categories and increasing research funding for your park until the missing component(s) is/are available. Alternatively, you can start a new game in a park where the missing component(s) is/are already researched and available. Ride Exchange *''[[/DisneyWizard/|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']]'' *'Ancient Dynamics', the ride exchange of Androgeos Exeunt *Designs made by X37X37 */Ezporsche's Creations/ *Figmeister's Coasters */Hadesengel's Designs/ */Jewelfan24's Ride Creations/ *Lachlan's Rides */Lugnuts250's Rides/ *Maravis Creations */MontagnaMagica's Designs/ */Overlogger's Coasters/ *RollerCoasterJunkie's Designs */SLScool's Makings/ */sucinum's Rides/ */Taenarius' Designs/ */TheDavsto's Coasters/ */turnup90's Ride Creations/ */Walker95's Designs/ */Zyfazix/